


Missed Connections

by HobbitSpaceCase



Series: MCU Flashmeme fics [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: All Dialogue, Community: mcuflashmeme, Drabble, Gen, Week 11, a story set at the full moon, actually 100 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitSpaceCase/pseuds/HobbitSpaceCase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's a werewolf. Pepper is a skeptic.  Important dates are missed by Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connections

“Bruce! Have you seen – why is there a _wolf_ in Tony’s lab?”

“What? Pepper! Ah, well, that actually _is_ Tony.”

“Oh really.”

“He was bitten by a werewolf. Thor confirmed it. He asked to be locked in his lab tonight so that JARVIS could help me study the transformation.”

“He’s missing our anniversary dinner because he was bitten by a werewolf? Really.”

“Pepper-“

“No, I don’t even want to hear it. Let me know when he finishes whatever it is he’s _actually_ doing.”

“Pepper-“

“I will talk to Tony later. The wolf is trying to bite Dumm-E, by the way.”


End file.
